tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eilonwyn/A clash of Snake and Fox
Snake? Snaaaaaaaaaake!? Seriously tho, here's the rest of the alternate I managed to write. Mayhaps I'll finish it in a few days :P A Battle of Words and Tears "I-i didn't know it was him! I swear! Julie you have to believe me! I never knew..." Julie slowly stood up, her back to Sets assailant. "You never knew?" Julie whispered. The murderer gulped and looked around her. "Didn't you recognise his voice? His eye? Hell, his fucking eyepatch!?" "N-no! Please, Julie forgive me!" "Hah!" Julie snorted, turning her head back to Sets body. "Forgive you? Sure thing. I'll forgive you and just forget that you were the one who murdered my fucking husband!" The Dunmers voice rose to a scream as she finished, the sword of Pestilience trembling violently in her hand. "Julie..." The murderer whispered, stepping forwards and tenatively extending her hand towards the enraged Dark Elf. "Don't even." Julie spat. She looked up to the skies and sighed wearily. "Why? After everything that happened, Why are 'you '''the one still alive Rie?" "I wish I wasn't!" Maria sobbed. She looked at the ground and clenched her fists. The tears flew heavily from the Bretons eyes. "I...I...I should have let him kill me back then!" "Tch..." Julie muttered, still looking skywards. She was blinking rapidly and using all her willpower not ot breakdown into tears as well. "I guess it is a good job I intend to correct that mistake..." Julie said darkly. "You gonna put up a fight? Or will you at least make it easy for me?" "I.." Maria whispered, falling silent now that she felt her mind beginning to race. ''I want to let Julie have her way. I want to pay for this. But...I...I am a Queen! I have an entire City of people to look after. The Breton let out a small but audible sigh and dried her eyes. "I have my reasons to live Julie! I need to protect my subjects! I'm sorry Set is dead, but in all honesty? You gotta grow the fuck up and move on like he would want you to do!" Maria yelled, moving her hand to Dawnbreakers hilt as she began to launch into her tirade. "You are just acting like this cause you are running from the fact that you caused all this! If you weren't so overdramatic, Set would still be alive! Heck, maybe even Telemachus would be dead by now! But no! You didn't learn from the cave did you? You just...you just got so paranoid and were so scared of showing any weakness that you played right into Aratius' hands! '''Aratius '''for gods sake! It's your fault! Everything that's happened to us three, is because you are and unstable child!" Maria stood there seething. She drew the Dawnbreaker at last and pointed it at her best friend. Julie took her turn to sigh. She glowered at the ground and twirled her sword. The black tar like substance flew off the blade in several directions, blackening the ground wherever it landed. Pure anger was radiating from the Dunmer in waves. Her breathing slowed down as if she was trying to vslm herself. Still with her back facing Maria, Julie pointed her sword behind her, taking dead aim at Marias chest. "I am going to live on you fucking bitch." She growled, the sword trembling wildly again. Julie took another glance at the body of her husband, finally looking like he was at peace. Her sword steadied again and Julie spoke more clearly this time. "In fact, Rie. I have three reasons to live right now. Firstly, I have to sort out my shit with Hircine. Secondly, I have to now raise my child on my own. It will never know its father or how amazing he was...And finally, Ria. I have to kill the reason why mine and Sets child will grow up without a Dad. That good enough reasons for you!?" Julie snapped. She exhaled through her nose and gave Sets body an emptysmile before finally spinning round and sprinting towards Maria... Category:Blog posts Category:Stories